JongInku 2017
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: Seandainya Dilan benar-benar ada, maka hanya Kim JongIn yang dapat menggantikan posisinya di hati SeHun. [KaiHun]


JongInku 2017

Pair: Oh SeHun x Kim JongIn

Rated: T

SeHun mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal, kemudian melemparnya ke tengah kasur.

Memang, susahnya menghubungi kekasih sebentar saja itu apa? Padahal ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam, tapi tetap saja JongIn tak mengabarinya sedetikpun selepas izin bermain futsal. Andai, JongIn itu seperti Dilan, yang terlampau peka akan perasaan seseorang. Sudah pasti dirinya merasa sangat bahagia.

Sayangnya, itu seandainya. Realita berkata sebaliknya. Kim JongIn terlalu tampan untuk bersanding dengan Milea, lagi terlampau bangsat untuk menjadi kumpulan anak motor di kota dalam novel tersebut.

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, antara sebal dan bingung. Sebenarnya pun, SeHun tidak membatasi waktu JongIn dalam bersosialisasi maupun menyalurkan kegemarannya. Lagipula, dia tahu rasanya di kekang layaknya orang tua. Namun, bagaimana ya? Tetap saja, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin laki-laki itu mengerti maksudnya yang lebih sering mengalah ini.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menghela napasnya. Dia sekarang tak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Rencananya kan kalau ada JongIn ia ingin mengajaknya beli sup buah dengan rumput laut di dekat kampusnya. Tetapi, setelah tahu tak ada kabar apapun dari kekasihnya itu, rasa-rasanya pupus sudah sensasi segar yang sedari tadi seperti mengalir di kerongkongannya.

 _RING_!

Matanya spontan terbuka, SeHun terbangun dari acara rebahannya, lalu berlari menuju ruang tamu. Dimana telepon rumahnya berada. Biasanya kalau ada yang menelpon siang-siang begini, itu ayah atau ibunya yang berada di Busan.

"Halo?" sambutnya dengan nada lesu. Sengaja, agar ditanyai oleh orang tuanya, mengapa tidak bersemangat.

"Kenapa jawabannya seperti itu? Pasti sedang marah, ya?" alunan lembut itu berakhir dengan suara tawa kecil. _Yah_ , ibunya ini memang senang sekali menggodanya.

SeHun mendengus, kalau jawabannya seperti ini bisa-bisa dirinya yang kena malu. Sekalipun posisinya bukan _pemimpin_ , tapi bagaimanapun juga ia ini seorang pria.

"Ibu kapan ke Seoul? Kemarin katanya di undur minggu ini, tapi kenapa tidak ada kabar lagi?" Ibunya memang sempat mengatakan akan berkunjung ke rumah sewaannya, sayangnya dibatalkan sebab minggu lalu ayahnya diwajibkan untuk mendatangi rapat perusahaan sebagai pengganti pimpinannya. Alhasil, SeHun harus rela menunda merasakan pelukan hangat sang ibunda dan ayah.

"Sabtu besok? Semoga saja Sabtu besok tidak ada kendala apa-apa. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi," sahut ibunya, yang SeHun yakini tengah tersenyum saat ini.

"Tck, siapa bilang aku akan menangis? Aku tidak selemah perempuan, Ibu."

"Memang, kau tidak selemah perempuan. Tapi, sepertinya hanya kau anak laki-laki yang menangis karena dirambati kecoa."

SeHun merengut, "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, Ibu. Aku tidak menangis, hanya terkejut. Karena kecoa itu merambat saat aku tengah minum." Kalian tahu, 'kan? Betapa menyakitkannya saat air yang seharusnya kita minum masuk ke dalam hidung secara tiba-tiba.

Wanita berusia senja itu tertawa pelan, semakin merindukan si bungsu ini, "Iya, iya. Ibu tahu kau itu kuat. Apalagi kalau masalah mengurung diri di kamar seharian selepas JongIn ke luar kota untuk dua hari."

Skak-mat

Ya, ibunya memang sudah mengenal JongIn sejak seminggu setelah mereka resmi berpacaran. Itu pilihan SeHun sendiri, yang memutuskan untuk jujur sekarang daripada menunda-nundanya dan membuahkan penyesalan.

"Ibu, sudahlah. Berhenti membuat gosip. Lebih baik sekarang ibu memasak untuk ayah dan kakak," ini sebagai pengalihan topik saja sebenarnya. Sedangkan realitanya, SeHun tengah bersemu di sofa ruang tamunya.

Suara napas teratur terdengar dari sambungan teleponnya. Ia tahu, penutupan telepon seperti ini rasanya sama beratnya dengan perpisahan di stasiun kereta. Berlebihan? Tidak juga, dia sudah jarang pulang ke Busan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Bukan karena dia tak mau, namun memang tak bisa. Dunia perkuliahan seakan mencekiknya, walaupun jujur dia sedikit menikmati juga masa ini. Lebih bebas, katanya.

"Sampai jumpa Sabtu besok ya, jangan nakal-nakal disana. Asal pakai pengaman–"

"–Ibu!"

"Memang benar, 'kan? Asal pakai pengaman. Helm, jaket, sunblock, sepatu, contohnya. Jangan berpikiran tentang _durex_ melulu, SeHun _ie_. Ibu tahu kalian kalau bagian seperti itu tidak pernah memakai pengaman."

Seketika telepon rumahnya ia jauhkan dari mulutnya, sebelum berucap, "Sialan," dengan pelan.

"–Hun? SeHun? Kau dimana?"

Seusai menetralkan mulutnya yang sedari tadi ingin mengupatkan berbagai kata. Lantaran, _hell_ –bagaimana bisa ibunya mengetahui hal intim seperti itu? SeHun menyahut panggilan ibunya kembali.

"Iya, Bu?"

Lama tak dengar suara apapun dari sana, sedikit membuat si laki-laki kelinci itu khawatir, "Ibu?"

"Ah iya, SeHun. Coba bukalah pintu depan."

" _Hah_? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, buka saja. Persiapannya sudah selesai."

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. SeHun mengernyit, kemudian menyadari jika sambungan telepon rumahnya telah diputus secara sepihak. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak? Dia segera saja berjalan ke arah depan. Siapa tahu ibunya mengiriminya roti lagi–ya, lebih baik berpikir hal yang positif-positif saja.

Tetapi, yang terjadi bahkan berada di luar nalarnya.

Matanya membola, saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berada di depan pintunya. Dia senang, tentu saja. Bahagia, pasti. Setelah sekian lama menunggu orang tuanya datang mengunjunginya dengan segala tetek bengeknya tentang pengunduran jadwal beberapa kali, pada akhirnya dapat bertemu mereka kembali.

Tapi, apa yang membuatnya lebih terharu adalah saat Kim JongIn berada di tengah tengah ayah ibunya. Dengan balutan jas berwarna silver yang tidak begitu formal, namun tetap saja terkesan rapi dan begitu indah membalut tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum tampan, sembari menyodorkan kotak berukuran sepuluh senti ke hadapannya. Di atas kotak itu terdapat tulisan,

 _Yours_

"Bukalah," JongIn menatapnya dengan senyum menenangkan. Hampir saja membuat SeHun susah bernapas, sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka kotak lumayan besar itu.

Lalu–yah, begitulah. Hari ini merupakan pertama kali dalam hidupnya menangis dalam keadaan bahagia, atau malahan dia sudah merasa seperti mati rasa sekarang.

Lantaran, di dalam kotak itu berisi tumpukan bunga-bunga baby breath berbagai warna yang mengelilingi kotak berukuran lebih kecil. Di tengah-tengahnya terselip setengah lingkaran yang nampak berkali-kali lipat cantik. Itulah alasan, mengapa kotak ini diberi nama _Yours_. Sebab, cincin ini memang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya hingga akhir masa tuanya nanti.

"Maaf apabila aku berbohong padamu, dengan mengatakan bermain futsal hari ini. Karena ini semua demi bisa melihat tangis bahagiamu, Oh SeHun. Aku memang tak dapat berbuat lebih, seperti selalu membuatmu bahagia dan senantiasa tersenyum di sampingku. Membelikanmu berbagai hal, dan menuruti segala keinginanmu. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu nyaman, mempertaruhkan diri dengan berbekal restu pada kedua orang tuamu, serta membantumu untuk merasakan bagaimana memiliki rumah, dimana itu menjadi satu-satunya tempatmu berlindung, berkeluh kesah, tertawa, menangis, mencinta, dan bersama hingga akhir memisahkan kita. Jadi,"

JongIn menghela napasnya, menetralkan kembali jantungnya yang begitu menyakitkan, saat berdetak keras, "Ambilah kotak ini kalau kau memang bersedia, menjadikanku rumahmu, Oh SeHun. Menjadikanku pendamping hidupmu. Menjadikanku laki-laki yang sempurna. Menjadikanku lebih dewasa dan dapat membimbing kita di kehidupan yang lebih matang. Bersediakah kau, menerima kotak tak seberapa romantisnya ini?"

Dia tak berkata, sebab air mata yang mewakili segalanya. Bukan akibat suatu rasa sedih yang mendalam, melainkan kebahagiaan yang bahkan sudah tidak tergambarkan.

Semua ini tiba-tiba, begitu pula dengan perasaannya yang tidak sanggup menampung rasa terharu berlebihan ini, jadi SeHun hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak JongIn, " _I'm home_ , JongIn."


End file.
